Roxanne The Raccoon
'' ''"What would you know of betrayal!"''— Roxanne Roxanne The Raccoon (ロクサーヌザ·ラクーン Rokusānu Za· Rakūn) is a Fan Based Character made by http://silverwolfgal1.deviantart.com/ Theme Song: 'The Devil Within' - Digital Daggers Background Story Roxanne's childhood was a isolated one. She was sent to an orphanage at a young age, when her parents 'died' from an accident, (It is unknown here that she was abused by her father). As a result, Roxanne went into a state of depression and shock - spending several nights in her room crying; therefore suffering from insomnia. During her time at the orphanage, Roxanne felt imprisoned and alone, due to her lone nature and what with her quick temper and attitude. More years passed; Roxanne began to scheme an attempt to escape, after she was brutally beaten by the Headmistress. At midnight, she slipped past security and only just escaped; before setting off on her own. However along the way, she discovers that her parents never died in an accident, but had apparently abandoned her and it is later revealed that her father abused her from a young age. Roxanne soon sunk into depression, as well as an extremely unstable mental state. Feeling betrayed, furious and vengeful - for Roxanne and her mother - shortly after her escape from the orphanage, she tracked her family's house, where she finally confronted her abusive father who was particularly drunk that night. Later on, years after the encounter, her life reverted to dark ways; committing thefts, heists, in an attempt to discover her true ambitions. Her thefts became more and more frequent, which had an impact on her personality completely. Roxanne's heart hardened overtime, she became impulsive, untrustworthy and sly, as she finds that she can never trust anyone and so lives her life on her own and depends on only herself. How Roxanne became involved with Ratchet, Ash, Blaise and Thorn is unknown, though it was most likely due to her dark intentions. However, she is revealed to have a vulnerable side of her and is shown to care about others on several occasions during her different storylines regarding different characters. There is also a dark secret Roxanne has kept to herself through the years that had traumatized and scarred her for life; which is only ever revealed to Maxus. Roxanne is a main protagonist in three different alternate universes that center around prime events through her life, thus resulting in a different ending route each for her storyline's. However, there is a one true ending originating from the first storyline. First Appearance Roxanne made a first appearance in Sonic The Hedgehog: A New Dawn Arises - #Vol.1, where she is first seen in the shadows in the background, on one panel. She is later seen during a battle sequence between Luna, Ratchet and Rex, where ice spears are suddenly shot towards Luna and Roxanne reveals her full self to attack her afterwards. Roxanne is originally shown to be sassy, violent, selfish and harsh in the early volumes, resembling similar traits to that of Fiona Fox. Abilities Don't let her looks fool you, Roxanne is a very skillful fighter, mostly in close combat. Her swift movements and agility make her almost untouchable and completely unpredictable. She trained herself through her years at the orphange, when she isolated herself from the others. Roxanne has the ability to control ice, (which links to her cold hearted personality). For example, she is able to shoot ice shards and spears instantly at her opponents, long or close range and can also produce ice spikes from the ground. As time passed, she appears to have developed new abilities such as creating a sudden gust of cold wind, a blizzard in the form of a tornado which she uses to trap her enemies as well as constrict them and also the ability to create giant ice walls. In the final fight of 'Curse Of The Medallion', she can also create ice scythes to use in sword combat, though she doesn't seem to be able to use this attack again later on. Lightning rays and sparks can also be produced by Roxanne, which is one attack she uses often, as an attempt to scold her enemies or stun them, etc. She often uses this power as a quick attack in difficult situations; mainly in get-aways, or if she is currently losing in a fight. Although one of the best fighters, Roxanne does not possess a Super Form or any other particular special attack. Appearance Roxanne is a fairly slim, dark grey raccoon with three spikes of hair around her forehead which stops above her eyes. She wears a grey, short sleeved jacket over her long, black top with a light blue across her abdomen. She wears deep - aqua coloured trousers, and black converses for her shoes. Roxanne also wears a diamond shaped necklace which is a family heirloom, and a reminder of her birth mother. Weaknesses *Roxanne is very short tempered *She's cocky and competitive *She's afraid of getting attached to someone and letting her guard down *She is a sore-loser *Roxanne tends to act only on instinct *She has a tendacy to make enemies from her own allies *She can sometimes be vulnerable *She considers her PTSD a weakness to which she tries to ignore until her symptoms grow more frequent *She is seen to be uncomfortable around fire Personality Never let her looks fool you. Roxanne is a determined and very skilled fighter, making her a difficult opponent in battle. She takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity and often uses it to her advantage. Somewhat prideful, she tends to hold grudges and has stubbornness issues. However, after being betrayed and forced to live in an orphanage, she reverted to dark ways; driving her to committing illegal acts such as robbery. She is also extremely intelligent, especially when it comes to technology. Roxanne is short tempered and likes to play the dominant role in her schemes. She is cunning, sly and is probably the most untrustworthy character you could ever come across. She has a particular reputation of making false alliances. In which she makes allies during her assignments, only to decieve them given the opportune moment. She is very flirtatious, which not only gives her an advantage in battles but also in making alliances, an example would be when she formed an alliance with Ash the Hedgehog and another occasion with Shadow The Hedgehog briefly. However, the ending route of her story can change her personality in various ways as particular events can or can never happen - to which she can continue her path of thievery on her lonesome or find a sense of solace and a settled life on a more heroic route. For example, when Roxanne is shown to be with Maxus or Azrael, she is seemed to have a more considerate and tender heart from their influence, whereas if she decides to revert to her old ways that eventually lead her to encounter characters such as Nethr and Ratchet, then she often comes across as cruel, cold and sometimes sadistic. Mental Health Roxanne's mental state is particularly unstable as she had experienced child abuse and neglect at a very young age. She had experienced severe depression through the years and it is revealed in Curse Of The Medallion that she develops and suffers from PTSD. As a result to her dark secret, surviving the apocalypse - had lead to the extinction of humans - and enduring several battle encounters with the Fearsome Fighters, her first show of symptoms start to appear during the mission of retrieving and destroying the cursed medallion. Though Roxanne's disorder starts to become visible throughout the arc, it is oblivious to the others as the symptoms are acknowledged as side effects from her corruption. After Roxanne survives the exorcism and the medallion is destroyed, Maxus reveals he knows about her secret and her PTSD, to which he then embraces her and persuades her to seek medical help. Roxanne's mental state develops as the series continues. It is revealed that she is able to enter a rabid state which she refers to as 'Hysteria' - this state is shown to be similar to when Roxanne killed her father. Although it is highly dangerous, she is only capable of entering this state when she feels under threat as well as when she is in a intense state of panic and fear, mostly in close-to-death situations. The only person that has been shown to pull her out of that state is Maxus. Love Interests Roxanne's romantic life can be described as a 'harem' as she is shown to have history with a number of characters - (including unmentioned partners) in different arcs and alternate universes. It is noted that Roxanne almost ends up with a different suitor in each ending route. Ash The Hedgehog = http://futureteamfighters.wikia.com/wiki/Ash_The_Hedgehog Out of all her allies and superiors, she has known Ash the longest and was also her first love. Roxanne can be seen pining for him on occasions and never objects to have a conversation or generally spend time with him, even when he harshly dismisses her; not reciprocating her feelings. Although Roxanne is not one for any romantic interests, whilst working with him for Ratchet, she gradually grows fond of him overtime; due to him assisting her, saving her and acting as her mentor for a short period of time. Roxanne states that Ash amuses her immensely at times, such as when she often teases and taunts him after witnessing a disagreement between him and Ratchet. During battles with the 'Fearsome Fighters', it is known that Ash and Roxanne always pair up with each other and protect each other. However, she notices Ash drifts away from their group as he becomes more involved with Rouge The Bat, and her feelings for him eventually dissipates, especially when Ash betrays them later on. After the time reset of the planet, the two remain close friends instead, almost to the point of a brother-sister bond. Outside of any business or assignments, the two occasionally contact each other when they want to. Although Roxanne still tends to flirt when around Ash, it comes across as only teasing, instead of showing romantic interest in him like she used to. Maxus Primus 'Maxus' The Hedgehog = Known as Roxanne's main love interest throughout the series. She first met Maxus during the 'Fighters Tournament' when he was faced as her opponent in the Slum City. He defeated her after a heated fight, but she swore she would have her revenge on him, and at every chance she got, she tried to 'eliminate' him from the tournament. With only a few more opponents for Maxus to face before being crowned the winner, Roxanne questions her feelings towards him, clearly in denial that she was developing romantic feelings for him. Though she was still spiteful in his presence, she showed that she cared for him deeply; when Maxus and Roxanne battled against the Demon 'Esper'. During battle, the demon had caught her and sucked out her soul to which she was rescued by Maxus, who kissed her - reviving her. Afterwards, they parted ways as Roxanne fled in anger as there was no real prize to the tournament. In 'Curse Of The Medallion', taking place 5 months after the tournament, Roxanne is shown to be missing Maxus as she strategizes to steal a grail from a Museum. The two reunite as she is pursued by the law, and they have a fight when Roxanne refuses to return the goods she stole, despite Maxus' pleas. When the two of them are recruited by Commander Bridges to retrieve a deadly, cursed artifact, they grow even closer as their journey continues. Maxus is known to be the one person Roxanne can trust with her life and vulnerability, which she shows on numerous occasions; when she asks to spend the night with him after she has a traumatic nightmare, admitting her fears to him and also when Roxanne's dark secret is revealed to him. At the beginning of 'The Virus' arc, it is shown that they are married and have a son named Leoric. In the Epilogue, the both of them are seen together with their children - a new born daughter named Ruby. Parrish The Coyote = Though there is little known about this relationship - such as whether they were exclusive or not - there are hints that Parrish and Roxanne had an intense relationship in the past. It was explained that they often arranged to meet in hotel rooms and in the back of pubs, deep into the night. They often spent their lives on the run and were always travelling, however, the relationship became strained when Parrish became involved with acts of terrorism, producing and detonating bombs in high populated areas. His act of rebellion resulted in him being constantly hunted down by the authorities - even more than Roxanne was. After an intense make out session in Parrish's car, Roxanne reasons with him and tries to end their relationship. This then led to an argument to which Roxanne admitted that she only thought they were 'fooling around' and that 'she wasn't going to waste her time trying to get him out of jail if they caught him'. Little is known after that, except in a state of weakness, they both met up a few more times afterwards until Parrish decided to leave the state. Regrettably, at this point, Roxanne had begun to have true feelings for him and they lost contact. Years later, Parrish makes another appearance when Roxanne and Maxus stay at the 'Devils Inn' when they decide to take a road trip and also during 'The Virus' ARC. Kieko The Wolverine = In another alternate storyline, Roxanne first encounters Kieko when her and Maxus are trying to rescue a trapped fox pup, though shortly afterwards, they encounter danger. Stating that Kieko knew of the animal she spoke off, his offers his assistance as he ran back with her, only to reveal that he is in fact a powerful guardian of the village as he helps Maxus to defeat Roxanne's out of control, demonic father - thus revealing Kieko true intentions for going with her. As they have more moments together, Roxanne tends to suddenly act flustered and shy when around him and is instantly smitten by his charming and mature nature. Her constant blushing when in his presence is often stated as odd or uncharacteristic, but shows how much of an effect he had on her from the very beginning. As they get to know each other, Roxy only grows more fond of him and at one point, she even thinks about kissing him, though she is too nervous to do so. She often worries that her feelings are not reciprocated as Kieko seems the non-romantic type, though she is proved wrong later. He shows that he has grown to trust and care about her as he reveals his passion for art and one of his secret areas, which was located behind the waterfall near his house. His feelings for her are clarified when - as shown in a vision from Cilia, who appears and talks to Roxanne on occasion - Kieko, as well as Maxus offer her a rare flower while declaring their love for her. However, the scene is soon filled with tension and is also the first time that Kieko seems close to losing his usual calm temperament due to an intense jealousy, almost lashing out at his friend. Overtime, Roxanne accepts that she has strong feelings for him, however, she felt her feelings for Maxus were unconditionally stronger, which she tries to converse with Kieko about, but shortly after watching her and his friend sleep in the garden together, the wolverine disappears for a few days. Despite circumstances, the two remain close, though Kieko finds it difficult occasionally as his love for her still lingers. In some sense, Roxanne still harbors the feelings she had before, but she doesn't act on them as her heart is set on Maxus primarily. Azrael Zexal Shadowsong The Seven Tailed Fox = Azrael Shadowsong; known as the greatest demon hunter and Maxus' older brother who taught him how to control his powers and generally trained him from a young age after discovering him in a demonic form after destroying his own village. In an alternate universe; (The Fox From Hell), Azrael is dragged to hell by demons and tortured for two years after a sudden attack on his village; witnessing his wife, son and brother slaughtered before his eyes. After an escape which he cannot seem to remember, the trauma of the torture and his family's deaths affected him increasingly to the point that he distanced himself from others and also closed himself off. During which, he became an alcoholic and had to revert to other ways of restraining his inner demon which grew more active as time passed. Unable to restrain the beast himself, he had to use a particular mask to repress his inner demon as he had lost the will to control. This resulted him in scolding himself physically every time. Roxanne encounters Azrael drinking in a pub located in Station Square, where she reveals that she has been searching for Maxus over the last few weeks and demands to know where he is. However, as they spend more time together, Azrael begins to come back to himself, showing signs of his walls breaking down around her, which only begins to escalate after Roxanne demands he train her to be a demon hunter. When the two battle an Earth demon and become trapped in a mountain cave, in a state of desperation and fear of Roxanne losing her life, Azrael confesses his feelings for her; stating that he had loved her ever since they first met. Though due to his brother Maxus feeling the same way about her, he kept his true feelings hidden. He also states that his feelings for her never disappeared despite marrying Cilia and having his son; Max, and his true feelings only seemed to be brought to the surface as the story progresses. However, due to her recent loss of Maxus and finding herself in a difficult place, the relationship then becomes increasingly awkward though in Azrael's eyes, nothing has changed. Despite his confession and other actions that show how much he truly loves her, it takes much longer for Roxanne to realize and accept her own feelings, as well as move on with her new life. Though it is revealed in the original storyline that Azrael harboured the same feelings for her, this story is an example of a different ending route for Roxanne as opposed to the original storyline. An example would be that during the Epilogue, they are shown with their children, two twin sons and two daughters. Ratchet The Wolf = In a chosen ending route for Roxanne, it's shown that she and Ratchet grow closer together as she gradually becomes more villainous when certain changing points of her timeline are erased, thus resulting in Roxanne's further support in Ratchet's schemes. Eventually, she can only be described as being corrupted, possibly on the edge of her own insanity as she and Ratchet grow even closer, becoming his most loyal and right-hand partner. Leo The Lion = Nethr E-el Angelus = "The Fighters Tournament" ARC Roxanne was assigned by Ratchet to take part in a fighting tournament, where the winner would receive the 'Fallen Star Relic', arranged by Madam Mystar. Before the tournament began, she attempted to steal the prize but she failed, however, she became determined to enter, along with her spiteful ally 'Blaise the Hyena'. Due to her combat and abilities, Roxanne had many victories, the prize practically in the palm of her hand until she faced her opponent 'Maxus Primus', a hedgehog in the competition who had triumphed in previous fights also. After being caught off guard, Roxanne was defeated, but her stubbornness and determination for the prize drove her to scheme Maxus' elimination from the rest of the tournament; forcing herself to make alliances along the way. No matter how many times she attempted, she failed to kill Maxus, causing her to question if the reason he was still alive, was because she had a soft spot for him. As the tournament came to an end, the final preparations were made for a closing ceremony to be held at Madam Mystar's castle. However, there was a final challenge the contestants had to undergo. Maxus was the first to enter as a result of having the most victories, but Roxanne managed to follow shortly after, stealing Zexal's (Maxus' best friend) sword; declaring "If there's anyone who's going in next it's me!" before jumping into the portal, joining Maxus. When Madam Mystar was revealed to be the Demon 'Esper', who Maxus recognized from a past encounter, the two fought side by side in The Dark Realm, struggling to protect each other. After Maxus revived Roxanne after a sinister attack, they combined their strength to defeat 'Esper' and opened a void, to which the Demon fell victim to. When the demon was defeated and Maxus and Roxanne returned to the others, she cursed that the Relic didn't exist before walking away in anger. Maxus called out to her, but she snapped at him, vowing that if they ever crossed paths again, she would kill him. However she then paused and smirked saying in a flirtatious manner 'Until then...' - implying that she had grown fond of him. > This Arc Can Be Read Here: http://kk-afterbrun.deviantart.com/gallery/46590540 < "Curse Of The Medallion" ARC Follows on 5 months after the Fighting Tournament. In the first scene featuring Roxanne, she is seen to be lurking in the shadows of the streets, reverting back to her old ways of thefts and running from the law. However, her heist is interrupted by Maxus - who had previously been resting miles away - and the two bicker as Maxus tries to persuade her to return what she had stolen, stating that she was better than that. To this Roxanne hesitates, before snapping at him and fleeing as she hears police cars in the distance. Despite her harsh dismissal, Maxus pursues her and tries to reason with her. When Maxus manages to snatch her bag full of the stolen items, Roxanne swiftly pounces on him, kissing him passionately to which Maxus reciprocates, oblivious to her true intentions. The two eventually end up fighting, but it's hinted as playful, as the two tease and compliment each other. > This Arc Can Be Read Here: http://silverwolfgal1.deviantart.com/gallery/41951011 < "The Virus" ARC To Be Updated Later Known as the darkest and last arc featuring Roxanne, as the story takes on a horror and mystery genre. Set 5 years after the events in 'Curse Of The Medallion', whilst spending time with Maxus, Roxanne receives a call from the authorities, that a sinister crime was committed at her old house in her village - which at that point was unoccupied. Dismissing it at first, she is later drawn in when an investigation is carried out - coming to the conclusion that the crime was connected with her mother's death. Believing it to be murder. Enraged, her and Maxus leave for her home town. It is later revealed her village is infected with a virus that causes an increased paranoia among the residents, driving them to extremes. Only people who have lived in the village seem to be able to contract the virus. No-one knows where the mysterious illness came from, but during the year, it seems to be more active than ever. {To Be Written} Main Relationships Alliances/Teams - When in association with Ratchet, Roxanne works alongside: *Thorn The Hedgehog *Ash The Hedgehog *Blaise The Hyena *Captain De'Ath When Roxanne worked briefly with Sonic's Group: *Sonic The Hedgehog *Tails The Fox *Blaze The Cat *Rouge The Bat During the 'Curse Of The Medallion' Arc: *Maxus The Hedgehog - Mine *Azreal Shadowsong The Fox - Mine *Commander Bridges During the 'The Virus' Arc: *Maxus The Hedgehog - Mine *Riley The Wolverine *Parrish The Coyote On Occasion: *Shadow The Hedgehog Boss Soundtracks/Themes - *"The Devil Within" - Digital Daggers Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-bq5VyHWEo *'Roxanne Boss Fight (Fighters Tournament)' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTtLPMy2SiM *'Maxus Vs Possessed! Roxanne (Curse Of The Medallion)' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVIQLGTVkws *'Boss Fight 'Hysterical! Roxanne'' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTSTDAhElgU Idea Of Voice Actor - English Voice Actor - Jessica Boone Quotes - * "''What would you know of betrayal?!" ''- Roxanne to Luna. * "''Alright sewer rat, I'm in." - ''Roxanne to Nethr whilst beginning a heist. * "''I'm sick of cowering in the corner, afraid of his shadow... I don't care if I die in the process, I want him gone." - ''Roxanne regarding Ratchet to her family * "''Look. What makes a person strong is not only their will, but their strength to overcome their weaknesses. You may think that shutting off like that is the right way, but it only makes it worse because it builds inside you and keeps building until you feel you can't take anymore. It's unhealthy and the opposite of what you want." - ''Roxanne to Skoll * "''You two? This has to be dream, since when do teenage boys wake up early to make breakfast? "- ''Roxanne to her twin sons *